


Stupid Cupid

by amber5116



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber5116/pseuds/amber5116
Summary: Stupid cupid, you're a real mean guy愚蠢的丘比特 你真卑鄙，I'd like to clip your wings so you can't fly，我想减掉你的翅膀 你再也无法飞翔。
Relationships: Kishibe Rohan/Reader, Kujo Jotaro/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Stupid Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> Stupid cupid, you're a real mean guy
> 
> 愚蠢的丘比特 你真卑鄙，
> 
> I'd like to clip your wings so you can't fly，
> 
> 我想减掉你的翅膀 你再也无法飞翔。

/岸邊露伴/

“同學會嗎…”你晃著手中的翻蓋手機，有些無奈的向沙發后倒去，慵懶的骨子散在柔軟的天鵝絨坐墊上。

“還真是膽子大呀…難道他們就不怕遭遇不測嗎…”你有些莫名其妙的開始自言自語起來，因為自從小鎮上發生了這麼多起兇殺案，據說目標都是面容姣好的年輕女性，導致你在空閒時間都不怎麼幹出門了，當地警方的辦事效率也確實不怎麼樣，半天也沒整出个交代來，小鎮的治安都差成這樣了，讓一個獨居女性怎麼敢放心大膽的出門啊…你可不想因為和一群不怎麼熟的人聚會而丟掉自己的小命。

“好吧，好吧，「盛情邀請」是吧？”你又開始自己嘟囔起來。

面子這個東西誰都不能不要，在你昔日的初中同學給你發來的邀請信息中，字裡行間里透露出的都是「你不來就死定了」之類的暗示，迫於他們無形之中的要脅。沒辦法，你衹能妥協然後自求多福了，在隨意的梳洗打扮之後就出了門，你平時出去玩也不會太在意自己的形象，更何況是這種無聊的同學會。

不久後你來到了你們聚會的現場，這是一家離你家不遠的居酒屋，當你的同學見到你來了，表現的還挺熱情，你感覺有些尷尬，自己衹能禮貌性的回應他們，能獻媚領導的花言巧語更是一句也蹦不出來，你覺得當時空氣中除了尷尬与窘迫什麼幾乎也不剩了，如果可以的話，自己真想找個地洞一股腦鑽進去，但你明白，這明顯是不可能的。

這裡地方沒多大，還有些擠，幾乎全都坐滿了，迫於這個，你衹能隨意落座在一位白衣男性的旁邊，這是誰？感覺有些眼熟，但很可惜，坐你面前的一張張年輕的面孔對你來說全都是陌生的，沒辦法，畢竟都這麼多年了，大家的變化也都挺大的。你對他們堆著笑隨便聊了幾句，便再也沒辦法說什麼話了，衹能自顧自的坐在位置上喝些悶酒，這種奇怪的社交活動還真是讓人頭疼極了，大抵是因為你不大應付得來這種場合吧。

“你也不願意來這裡嗎？”旁邊沉默已久的青年終於開口了，聲音沒有多大，大概只夠你們兩個聽見，他在聚會過程中也不是那種善於言辭的類型，也不怎麼見他主動找人搭話。

“是啊…如果不是他們都邀請到了這個地步，我也不會坐在這裡的。”  
你有些尷尬的笑了笑，不過這種時候説這話也太掃興了些，又開始後悔起自己隨意的回答，但你沒有想到，他竟然對你點了點頭，似乎表示贊同，接著他又從包裡掏出了一張名片遞給了你，幫助你回憶起了他的身份。

“岸邊…露伴嗎？”你有些迷茫的讀出了名片上的印刷體，這不是那個當紅漫畫家嗎，我的同學裡面為什麼還會有這類奇人，你感覺腦袋有些不太清醒，估計酒精已經開始發揮作用了。

“是的，小姐。如果我沒記錯，你是一名新聞編輯部的工作人員，對吧？”他話還沒說完，頭便扭向另一邊去，沒怎麼幹看你，隨後他又有點彆扭的補充道：

“如果可以…週末我想邀請你出來取材。你經常在那裡工作，應該能知道很多實時新聞吧，最近兇殺案不是闹得很厲害嗎？我想…儘可能多瞭解一些這方面的信息，就是不知道你是否有空…”

你望著你對面表現得有些蹩腳的男人，再沒力氣去琢磨他到底是從哪打聽來你的工作地點的，也不知道是不是你的錯覺，他的耳根子有些泛紅，大抵是你那天有些喝多了吧，不過…能得到漫畫家的週末邀請，好像也不賴呢。

/承太郎/

“啊！你們聽說了嗎，承太郎同學終於回來了！”  
“是啊是啊！他可總算回來了，據說他逃課去埃及旅遊了呢！”

你聽著幾個女同學在班裡咋咋呼呼的討論聲，心裡的火氣是越來越大，但你並沒有什麼法子讓她們閉嘴，乾脆直接重重的把腦袋埋進自己的臂彎中，耳不聽為靜。

是啊，你知道，你怎麼會不知道，可以毫不誇張的説，你是這裡第一個知道這個消息的人。事情是這樣的，那天你的班主任神神秘秘的把你叫到辦公室里，旁邊還有個金髮碧眼的中年女性，你看老師神情嚴肅，還以為自己范事儿了，正準備全套士下座道歉呢，結果你和藹的班主任要你幇承太郎補習，好吧，這還不如犯事儿呢，你正準備有禮的拒絕然後拍拍屁股走人的，但又想想面前班主任一副苦口婆心的樣子，還有那個叫什麼來著，噢對，圣子女士的友好態度，這讓一個骨子裡刻著「有禮」的日本人實在沒法拉下臉來拒絕，迫於所謂的情面，自己衹能不怎麼情願的答應下來。這可以說根本不是什麼友好談判，而是老師和家長的雙重威逼啊，想想還真是夠倒霉的。

你後來越想越覺得後悔，越想越覺得氣不過，你可能是這個班里最不想給他補習的人，自從上次在巷子里撞到他把外校的高年級小混混打趴在地的可怕場景，你就被這位「承太郎同學」嚇得不輕。是啊，混血儿的帥臉的確給能給他加不少分，但沒人會喜歡一個有暴力傾向的不良少年吧，這年頭的女生腦子裡面是不是都被臉給沖昏頭了，一個個都像是邦妮和克萊德綜合症的重症患者，你恨不得馬上把這次補課的機會轉讓給隨便一個想往承太郎身上蹭的花癡女。畢竟你這次丟的可能不止是自己課後打工的那幾個子，可能還是自己那所剩無幾的膽量。

但是事到如今，你也沒有反悔的地步了，你向餐廳老闆告知了一聲，便按時來到了這個約定的地點。好心的圣子女士把你請到他們家的庭院內，映入眼簾的是一排紅豆杉和冬青，池塘邊還有一個帶有驚鹿的洗手銻，這是傳統的日式建築，即便是現在，這種裝橫在城市中也很少見，還有些過於豪奢的意味，不管怎麼說，至少比你自己那個小出租屋不知好了多少倍，即使你身処在濃郁的東方氛圍中，但這還是不能使你完全放鬆下來，你有些僵硬的回應著圣子女士的盛情招待，心裡尋思她和她兒子態度上的天差地別，反而是越來越緊張了。

圣子女士引你來到木質的走廊上，來到承太郎的房門前，她緩緩的打開障子，承太郎正坐在榻榻米上喝茶，絲毫沒有歡迎你來的意思，隨後圣子女士便離開了房間去準備茶水，這裡只剩下你們兩個人，氣氛比刚才更加尷尬了，你小心翼翼的坐在了他的對面，向他打了聲招呼：

“你好啊，承太郎同學，好久不見。”你臉上擠出的的笑容很不自然，生怕是冒犯了這位家大業大的小祖宗。他的眸子瞟了你一眼，便再沒出聲，繼續擺弄手中那本書，臉上的表情就好像寫著「我們家不歡迎你」的幾個大字。

這算什麼態度啊！是你要我幫你補習的耶！我都來了你就給我整個熱臉貼冷屁股？正當你心中正气得哼哼唧唧齜牙咧嘴之時，他歎了口氣，有些無奈的開口到：

“真是夠了…你來這做什麼？”

“老師叫我來幫你補習啊，你不知道嗎？”由於一直積壓的怒火，你的語氣突然變得有些冲，這把你自己給嚇了一跳。

你看著他搖了搖頭，自己唯一的出氣筒也消失了，你也不能拿他如何，衹能平復平復自己的心情，故作平靜的繼續問道：

“好吧…那還真是不好意思。你有什麼不明白的地方嗎？”

他沒有回答，衹是指了指課本上的詩句：  
「夏野之 繁見丹來有 姬由理乃 不知所戀著 苦物曽」

你看了看紙上方方正正的標準字體，這是《萬葉集》中的詩句，但進來雜事使你的腦袋時常有些短路，一時想不出是什麼意思來著，你揉了揉眉心，有些遲鈍的緩緩道出：  
“嗯…如果沒記錯的話，這句詩的意思是夏夜繁茂中，百合花開，戀心不為伊人所知，淒苦難耐。作者當時十分迷戀阪上小姐，但感情隱忍不發，衹能以花隱喻自己不為人知的戀情之苦。”  
他點了點頭，對面這個人似乎不怎麼喜歡動動他嬌貴的嘴皮子，在學校里面也是如此，你也見怪不怪了，因此每次的補習成了你對他的單方面輸出，好在有圣子女士送來的大麥茶，才不至於讓你口乾舌燥。

承太郎是個聰明人，他腦子轉的很快，以至於他在為數不多的補習后都可以指出你的一些錯誤，你覺得如果再繼續下去就根本沒有意義了，於是在最後一次補習中向他提出了關於終止的意見。承太郎并沒有露出驚訝的表情，也沒有表現出彌留之情，他的為人一貫如此，也是因為這個，你對他的態度發生了好轉，至少不像以前這麼懼怕他了，因為他衹是个話少的人罷了，至少對你不壞。

你站在門口前，收拾收拾準備離開，他翻著另一本你并不認識的書，眼睛根本沒有在意你的離去，直到你打開了障子，一貫不說話的他才斷斷續續的道出了一些詩句：

「目二破見而手二破不所取 月內之楓如 妹乎奈何責」

外面飄起了些小雨，承太郎清冷的聲音讓他顯得有些文縐縐的，可以說他現在的樣子活像一個搖曳在雨中的落魄詩人。那些莫名其妙的詩句好像是對你說的，又好像衹是他的自言自語，至於那是些什麼意思，誰又會知道呢？大抵是祇有承太郎他自己心裡頭才能夠明白吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 「目二破見而手二破不所取 月內之楓如 妹乎奈何責」:譯文：眼可見，手不能攀；直如月中桂，阿妹怎得全。  
> 背景：湯原王贈予一位少女的和歌，把少女比作傳說中月亮上的桂花，表達了湯原王初次見到高雅美麗的少女，不敢立刻親近，又喜歡又焦急的心情。


End file.
